1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to acquiring information regarding a target object using an image capturing device of a handheld mobile device.
2. Information
In a restaurant or other eating establishment, a patron may order items from a menu on printed media that lists items available for purchase, often with a written description of the item and its price. Other than a description of an item for purchase on a printed menu and/or descriptions that may be provided by waiting staff (who may be biased or inaccurate), a patron may also gain additional information regarding a menu item from restaurant reviews provided in a newspaper or blog, or by word of mouth, for example. However, a restaurant patron may have difficulty in obtaining object descriptions and/or critiques of items available for purchase in real-time (e.g., while at a restaurant).
In addition to identifying a location of a mobile device or physical business establishment with global coordinates (e.g., obtained from a position fix using a satellite positioning system), a location-based service may associate area or navigable regions with a location context identifier (LCI). In particular examples, an LCI may identify a floor or wing of an office building, store in a mall, or restaurant, just to name a few examples. In one particular application, an LCI may be used as a “handle” for obtaining information (e.g., in a request message to a remote server over a wireless communication link) pertaining to an associated area or region being defined by the LCI. Such information may include, for example, navigation maps and/or other navigation assistance data such as locations of access points for use in indoor positioning, just to name a few examples.